Menunggumu
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: tenang, ini bukan songfic dari lagunya Ridho Rhoma, kok. Percayalah. "Kenapa kau mau menungguku sampai begini?" "karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang, iya kan?" Warning: OOC, sho-ai, dapat membuat epilepsi kambuh. RnR?


Disclaimer: Death Note punya Saya! *direbus* Death note punya Tusgumi Ohba sama Takeshi Obata

Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, humor garing

Rated: T

_**Menunggumu**_

_**Bukan sebuah songfic dari lagu Ridho Rhoma**_

_**By**_

_**Makoto Mitsuru**_

Aku duduk sendirian di taman ini. Sepi. Hari ini pengunjungnya tidak begitu banyak. Palingan orang yang lagi pacaran di bangku-bangku yang lain. Untung saja mereka Cuma duduk dibangku dan bukannya berlarian keliling taman. Kalau mereka berlarian keliling taman pasti aku mengira mereka sedang shooting film india dan aku pasti sudah joget-joget gak jelas disini. Merusak imejku sebagai seorang cowok keren.

Bosan. Kapan, sih Matt datang? Bosen, tau nunggu disini kaya begini. Dari tadi aku udah coba untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ini. Aku udah coba Nari Tor-Tor supaya gak bosen. Tapi sayang aku gak bisa. Karena, aku bukan orang Sumatera Utara. Kalau aku orang sana, mungkin namaku sekarang adalah Mihael Keehl Nasution. Super sekali.

Aku iri melihat orang yang sedang pacaran tadi, mereka gak perlu menunggu kayak aku, pasangan udah dateng. Mereka gak perlu bosen diem sendiri, udah bisa kangen kangenan sama pacarnya. Sebenarnya, aku pengen bilang ke cowoknya "Mas, boleh pinjem ceweknya gak? Nanti saya balikin kalo pacar saya udah dateng," pengen banget bilang kayak gitu. Tapi, aku urungkan. Aku masih ingin pulang dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih utuh.

Lagian, pacarku bukan cewek, kok. Dia... cowok. Kenapa? Hidung kamu berdarah karna baca yang barusan? Atau kepalamu jadi keputer 360 derajat? Atau kamu kejang-kejang dan sebuah ambulance datang kerumahmu? Itu, sih derita lo!

Biar gay, yang penting hepi. Seperti kata sebuah iklan rokok.

Eniwei, liat orang pacaran, aku jadi inget waktu Matt nembak aku, deh. Hihi.

xxx

"_Mello, aku... aku..." katanya terbata-bata._

"_Apaan, Matt?"_

"_Janji jangan marah, ya?"_

"_Iya, tapi kau mau apa?"_

"_Aku mau bilang... aku mau bilang..."_

"_Cepetan. Yaelah. Lama-lama kamu aku minumin baygon, loh, Matt,"_

"_Jangan gitu, Mell. Aku sukanya minum Sunsilk, Mell. Bukan Baygon,"_

_Aku sweatdrop dan semakin ingin minumin baygon ke Matt._

"_Mello, Mello... aku... aku tresno karo koe,"_

"_Apaan, tuh? Bahasa jerman, ya?"_

"_bu-bukan,"_

"_Artinya apa, Matt?"_

"_AiSHITteru, Mello..."_

"_Hah? Apalagi itu? ai... SH*T? Di kloset jongkok apa duduk?"_

"_I lap yu, lah. Bego amat lu!"_

"_ooh... kirain apa!"kataku. eh? Matt bilang apa, ya barusan?_

"_HAH? WAT?"pekikku. _

"_Iya, kamu terima? Apa nggak?"_

"_Matt, Sumpeh lo?"kataku dengan gaya ABG jaman kuda hidup nomaden (?)_

"_ya, Mell. Sumpeh, deh gue! Mello terima, ya. Kan seperti kata apaa... gitu badut ungu yang malah keliatan kayak ubi jalar itu, loh, Tinky Winky apa, ya namanya? Aduh aku lupa namanya, Mell. Kan dia bilang begini, 'ai lap yu, yu lop me, wi ar hepi femeli~~',"Matt dengan jijay-nya menirukan gaya Barney yang jijay setelah salah menyebut Barney dengan Tinky Winky._

_Sebenernya, aku gak punya alesan untuk nolak dia. Aku suka dia, kok. Terima? Oke, deh. Kasih, daaah!_

"_Matt, aku juga suka kamu, kok. Hehe,"_

"_Mello?"_

"_Iya, beneran!"_

_Tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi, dia langsung memelukku. Aku diam saja. Membalas pelukan itu dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Cukup lama sampai kemudian aku melepaskannya._

"_Matt, aku mau tanya. Kenapa kamu suka sama aku? Kenapa bukan sama Linda yang dari dulu naksir kamu? Padahal aku kan selama ini malah keliatan kayak nyuekin kamu, kurang peduli sama kamu, suka bikin kamu kesel. Kenapa kamu suka aku?"_

"_Jangan tanya itu, Mell. Soalnya aku gak tau kenapa aku suka kamu. Lagipula, cinta itu gak perlu alasan dan cinta itu juga gak punya syarat kan? Iya, kan?"_

_Aku diam mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhirnya yang masih sering terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sampai sekarang._

'_Cinta itu gak perlu alasan dan cinta itu juga gak punya syarat, kan?'_

xxx

Ah, Matt memang seme yang baik. Sebenarnya yang paling kusuka waktu sama Matt itu kalo dia lagi peluk aku. Hhe.

Tapi, SEKARANG DIA KEMANA? Seme sialan!

Aku udah lama nunggu disini. Dan sekarang hujan pula. Tapi, dia gak dateng-dateng.

'_luka luka luka yang kurasakan, bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku merasakan keindahan, bertahan satu ciiiiiinnnntta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A'_

Lagu dari band Simple Plan itu berdering dari Handphone-ku. Matt. dia baru menelepon setelah aku menunggunya lama sekali disini.

"Mello? Halo?"

"Ya, Matt ini aku,"

"Apa kau masih disana?"

"tentu saja,"

"Kenapa nggak pulang aja, kan sekarang hujan, Mello. Nanti kau sakit."

"Gak apa-apa, aku masih mau nunggu kamu, kamu kan pasti dateng ke sini. Iya kan?"

"Ah, kukira kau sudah pulang, Mello. Ya sudah, aku kesana, ya! Tunggu aku!"

Telpon ditutup. Tadi, aku bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran pada suaranya Matt.

Segitu khawatirnya ya aku bakalan sakit?

Kalo sakit? Ah, gampang tinggal minum inzana.

_Panas hilang aku senang, oh Inzana_

Baru sadar, di tempatku duduk ini bau banget. Aku berpikir ini adalah bau kemaksiatan. Tapi, pikiranku berubah setelah aku baru sadar kalau aku duduk di dekat tong sampah.

Oke, gak nyambung sama cerita. Lupakan.

Lama aku menunggu, akhirnya Matt datang.

"Mello!" kata sebuah suara memanggilku.

Aku menoleh,"Matt?"

Matt berlari kearahku.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Basah, tau! Nanti kau sakit karna hujan!"katanya datang kearahku sambil bawa payung. Sekarang aku dan dia jadi sepayung berdua. Romantisme yang jadul. aku jadi inget lagu jadul yang sering diputer sama tetanggaku.

'_Yang, hujan, turun lagi, dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung~'_

Begitulah.

"Aku nungguin, tau Matt! kamu dari mana?"tanyaku.

"Aku abis bantuin Near perbaiki WC nya yang mampet dan membuat dia harus melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukannya dikamar mandi itu di ruang tamu,"

"Kasihan Near, ya. Emang kamu bisa perbaiki WC mampet?"

"Bisa,donk! Sebelum ini kan aku mantan tukang sedot WC! Masa lupa?"

"Iya, ya," kami tau kami adalah pasangan bego.

"Melo kenapa kamu gak pulang aja?"

"Karena aku tau kamu pasti dateng, Matt! iya, kan?"

dia diem.

"Buset, dingin,"Kataku kemudian.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dia langsung memelukku.

"Woy, Matt,"

"Apa? Kan katamu tadi dingin,"

Hening.

Yang aku lakukan hanya membalas pelukan itu. dan membiarkan Matt terus memelukku. Aku merasakan dia mencium kepalaku. Aku suka. Enak, toh, mantep, toh, i lop yu pull. Aku gaje, aku tau.

'Matt. jangan kemana-mana dulu, ya. Tetap di _'Ceriwis'_ yo wiss,"Kataku ngaco.

"Maksud lo?'

"Nggak. Jangan kemana-mana, ya, Matt. tetap disini. Disisiku,"

"Iya, Mell. Pasti."

Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Tak mau kehilangan dia. Tak mau kehilangan pelukannya. Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatannya. Biarkan aku diselimuti harum tubuhnya. Biarkan pikiranku yang hanya ada dia. Hanya ada dia. Karena dia disisiku.

"Mell, makasih ya udah mau nungguin aku," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatapku.

"Ya, sama-sama. aku gak mungkin gak nungguin kamu, bego,"

"Hehe. Iya. Eh, Mell ternyata baygon enak juga, ya,"katanya. Gak nyambung.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Bacot:**

Haduh, gaje! Humor/romance gaje! Ini saya kerjain waktu saya lagi bikin tugas sejarah, loh.

Eh, eh, tugas sejarah saya banyak, loh~ #teruskenapa

Kesel mampus sama tuh tugas! Cepet cepet lah pensiun wahai guru sejarahku yang baik nan berbudi.

Walaupun gaje saya ngarepnya ini fic seimbang romance samahumornya. Abis saya kalo bikin humor/romance pasti humornya nimpa romance. -_-

Apa ini udah pas?

Udah, ah. Walaupun gaje. Saya minta review, ya? Boleh, ya?


End file.
